That Memory of You
by Angelington
Summary: A new ship created by accident. Angelington, pairing Angelica Teach and James Norrington from Pirates of the Caribbean together. James runs into a woman he used to know, and everything comes flooding back...
1. Chapter 1

It was another one of those grand parties. Ladies had on their best silk dresses, men stood around with wine glasses and cigars, decorative swords hanging at their sides. There was music in the air, the smell of freshly baked pastries...enough distraction for one couple to sneak in without an invitation. They stood in the corner, near the refreshment table, watching and whispering. Everyone else was too busy dancing and flirting, talking and wheeling, to give them a proper glance and notice that this couple was rather strange…  
"This coat is bloody hot." he pushed his tricorn hat up, briefly exposing a flash of red tied around his forehead before pushing it back down over his eyes. "How many layers was it, Angie? Two or three I can't remember…."  
"Four." She replied, not really paying any attention to him. She was fanning herself rather vigorously, trying to take deep, even breaths through the corset tied tightly around her chest and waist. "Why did you have to choose a ball?"  
"It wasn't my idea!" he defended crossly, reaching around her for a glass of wine. "But since neither of us are happy in the current situation we might as well get on with it, aye?" he swallowed the wine in one swig and returned it onto the tray before wandering off through the crowd.  
"Jack!" she whispered but he was already gone, his overconfident figure weaving in and out of dancing couples. He was going to get run over in a minute if he wasn't careful, then everything would be ruined. She placed her fan away, cautiously moving to the outside of the room to follow him. She had almost made it when Jack stopped to talk to a raven-haired lady in a green dress. Unfortunately her dancing partner wasn't impressed and Jack backed up rather hurriedly, hitting into the butler carrying another tray of pastries. The pirate stood there a moment before bolting through the crowd and toward the front door.  
Ruined…completely ruined.  
Angelica picked up her skirts and ran after him, not noticing that one of the men she'd passed earlier had placed down his wine and done the same thing—except taking a shortcut through the garden. She found Jack in the courtyard in front of a blue-coated man. At first she thought Jack was cornered, yet when she got closer she realized he wasn't. He was just choosing not to run. She was also close enough to hear him shout, "See! There she is. And you called me a liar."  
"Yes...and I'm not about to take that back just yet." The man—who Angelica assumed was a naval officer due to the blue coat—stepped back briefly and glanced up to regard her with his green eyes.  
And suddenly the world seemed to stop. It couldn't be him….he was in Port Royal.  
But it was him…the green eyes, broad shoulder and tall stature. It was unmistakeably him.  
Angelica had stopped a few feet away, her fingers that had been holding up her skirts clenched harder in an effort not to shake. Perhaps it wasn't him…perhaps it was someone else.  
But she was proved wrong when his suspicious expression disappeared and a look of shock replaced it. "Miss Teach?"  
Angelica could not reply, the words in her throat were choked by a flood of emotions that poured over her, drowning her in the sorrows and memories of the past and what almost had been—  
"Miss Teach? Who—Oh….Angelica. Wait. You know her?" Jack interrupted the scene, like a slap to the face. He looked from one to the other, confused…bewildered. "Angie, you know Norrie?"  
She swallowed hard, watching as the naval officer's expression changed as he glanced from Jack to her, waiting….waiting to see if she'd deny it. If she'd deny him.  
But it was impossible to pretend otherwise, to deny that everything that had happened did not. To pretend she had never met him, never spoken, never loved him. "Yes…I know him. And his name is James."


	2. Chapter 2

James stood beside the fireplace, leaning on the mantelpiece and staring down at the flames. He was really only half paying attention to the flickering display, the other part of him was watching Angelica from the corner of his gaze. He'd brought her and Sparrow to his current living quarters—a cottage behind the house of his father, Admiral Lawrence. He did not think hanging around the courtyard of the ball would be a particularly good plan. Not when his head was going through a severe knocking it felt like. Right now he was trying to recover from the shock of seeing the feisty pirate again, and watched her and her companion closely. He never made a habit of inviting pirates over for a cup of tea, especially Sparrow…but Angelica was a different story. If they had stayed she would have been caught—and Sparrow too though he hardly cared about that.

He straightened up from his leaning posture, deciding to interrupt the two whispering pirates, though it was mostly Jack who was talking. Angelica hadn't breathed a word since stating that she knew him. He was still stunned about this fact, though it only made it apparent she hadn't changed at all. "What brings Jack Sparrow to England?" he cut in finally.

Jack stopped his whispering and regarded the naval officer, seemingly up happy with this arrangement. He opened his mouth to speak but Angelica interrupted him, speaking for the first time in almost half an hour. "If you're going to question, we should be able to question you."

James met her hazel gaze, holding it for a seemingly long moment. It was very easy to get lost in her. "Very well. I have nothing to hide."

"We're looking for some information." Jack answered finally, and James snapped his gaze to the pirate who had moved out of the living area to the kitchen during the brief exchange. The naval man could hear him shuffling around through cupboards, and he grimaced for two reasons. One, he knew he should have expected such an answer. And two…his kitchen was probably going to be a mess afterwards. Plus, he knew the pirate captain would more than likely find his secret stash of alcohol. "And I suppose it would be best if I don't ask what." He stated rather dryly.

Jack probably would have agreed had he not been busy and Angelica hadn't spoken again. "I thought you were in Port Royal."

"I thought we were asking questions." James replied back, raising his brows. She didn't seem to find it amusing, however. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I came to England to look for a better job. Cutler Beckett has taken over Port Royal and I do not believe in what he is doing. I'm still employed by him, mostly for looks, but have come here to see if I can get a position other than in the East India Trading Company. And the last I heard, I left Port Royal just in time." He went quiet a moment, listening to Jack struggling to get the cork off a bottle before he lowered his voice for only Angelica's ears. "Why are you with him?"

She pursed her lips and got up, very uncomfortable with the question he could tell. But she would answer, because that was the deal. "I didn't have another option."

James shook his head, almost leaping from his chair to go over to her. "I told you—"

She cut him off, her Spanish accent thick with a bitterness that made him ache. "Yes but look where you are now! So far away from Port Royal. If I was to bother to find you I wouldn't look here." She stared out the small window, hot tears wanting to choke her. "Why would I go searching for a man who promised so much, then left without a goodbye like everyone else."

James couldn't speak, only watch painfully as her grief over him filled her expression and made her small figure wrack with quivers. "You went back to Sparrow." He reminded quietly, his voice low. "Is he better than me?"

"No." she answered quickly, glancing up at him. "Which is why I chose him."


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica wondered if perhaps she had been too harsh with her words, but before she could attempt to reconcile, and before James could respond Jack bumbled into the room holding a bottle of James' hidden alcohol. "I just spotted someone out the kitchen window. Time to go."

Angelica had barely any time to think, for the captain had dashed off toward the door and she was not to be left by anyone again. Not Jack, not James, not anyone. She picked up her skirts again, silently cursing the fact that they restricted her movement and that the corset made it hard to breathe, but James grabbed her arm before she could take two steps. "Where can I find you again?"

She half turned to face him, the man that…when she had met him, was a former Commodore in a tattered uniform. "I don't know." She replied rather quietly, because she truly did not know, and because she was unsure if she wanted to see him again. He must have sensed this from her, for he let go and stepped back a deep regret pooling in his green gaze. "I am sorry." He confessed, in an accident she used to despise but now didn't. And Angelica lingered for a moment, as if waiting for him to speak the rest of his unspoken words. For there was more than an apology to be said. But that was it, and with Jack getting further and further away, she turned her back on a man she used to know, and ran out the door.

James watched her run from the window, his hand slowly closing into a fist as if he might hit something. She had stood there looking at him, waiting for him to say the rest, to explain why he'd left so suddenly. But he had not told her, and the disappointment in her face was eating away at him and she had not been gone five minutes. 'I'll find her again.' He promised himself, only just now realizing Jack hadn't seen anybody from the window and had just been playing him out to be a fool. Perhaps he was one….He had never gotten over the tiny Spanish pirate, despite his prior thoughts. He understood now that he had still loved her all this time. Which was why the heartache of Elizabeth choosing Will in front of his own eyes had not been as terrible as he thought it to be. He recognised his feelings had changed, he no longer cared for Miss Swann so deeply. His heart…now belonged to someone else. And he had turned his back on her without a goodbye or an explanation. And now here she was again….but so hurt from his rejection. She had trusted him, and he had failed her.

Angelica Teach dreamt of the naval officer that night. Her dreams were bitter and sweet…for they were her memories of him. They were the beginning of the story that no one else knew about. A secret…about how a naval officer fell in love with a pirate.

* **Flashback** *

Angelica had just dodged a runaway carriage when she spotted him.

"There you are princess."

She spun around in the other direction, racing into the nearest tavern. Her current reputation wasn't a good one…not with Jack leaving her again. Yes, again. And apparently that meant she was easy pickings for everyone else in Tortuga.

Ducking through the crowd laughing their drunken heads off, waving mugs and pistols, she headed for the back exit. She could hear her pursuer panting, wheezing behind her. The was a web of alleys behind this tavern—if only she could get to the door.

Yes! She skidded through, the door slamming behind her as she raced into the darkness, breathing heavily as she cast a brief glance over her shoulder before slipping down into the tangled series of streets. She was one of the only pirates who knew them so well—thanks to Jack.

She slowed to a walk, her heeled boots clicking on the cobbled stone. At last she was alone, she'd been chased—her thoughts got cut off as she turned the corner and nearly tripped on a huddled figure sitting in a puddle. She scrambled backwards, reaching for her sword. She hardly met anyone down here and when she did they were never friendly—especially this time of night.

The figure sighed a deep sigh, speaking in a very deep voice that Angelica was not familiar with. Was he new? "I know what you're thinking…but I'm not looking for any woman's company."

British. He was British! Was he a spy?

Uncertain that running would be a good idea, she kept her hand close to her sword just in case. "You'll allow me to pass, then?"

"I'm not restraining you am I?" he glanced up, the faint light from a rickety old, swinging lantern on a hook falling on his shadowed face.

"No." she replied warily, intrigued for he was clean-shaven, and wore a uniform, a little tattered though it was. And a white curled wig sat on his head, though it slipped slightly to the left. He did not have his eyes glazed in a drunken state—so far alike anyone else on this island. What was he doing here? "Are…you lost?" she asked after a moment, the question a little bold.

He went quiet, staring past her to the lantern and seemingly looking over himself as if he guessed she had noticed he looked…unusual.

"I'm just asking because you don't look like you're from around here."

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked her quietly, noticing she had her fingers curled on her sword hilt. "Do you think I've been sent here to capture and take pirates back to Port Royal to be hung at dawn? For that is what this attire suggests, does it not?"

Angelica listened, and slowly dropped her hand. "No. I don't think that's why you're here."

"And why not?" he demanded roughly, his green eyes glittering with a madness that seemed to overtake him. "I could disarm you in a moment, do whatever I pleased with you and you would not be able to resist."

"I know a broken face when I see one." Angelica murmured quietly, though there was no one else around.

He let out a shuddering sigh—almost like a gasp, and turned his head away. "What would a tavern woman know about life's hardships."

It wasn't a question, but Angelica was insulted by the suggestion he made. "I'm not a bed warmer." She snapped.

"Then what are you doing down here?" he glanced back at her again with a withering expression, almost waiting for her to finally agree that she was only a toy for men's pleasure.

"Going home." She answered, hesitating. "What are you doing?"

"If you really understood, like you claim to….then you would know already what I'm—"

"I do. Which is why I'm going to let you follow me home." Angelica moved away from him.

"I'm not interested in you—"

"I stay in an old house at the edge of town. I'm not bothered by anyone and there is an extra room upstairs. If you like, you are welcome to stay."

"Do you make a habit of inviting strange men to live with you?" he asked sarcastically, but he did get to his feet.

"No of course not." She continued to walk down the alley.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Three reasons. One is because I know naval officers do not approve of being around loud, drunken pirates. Two, is we didn't finish our conversation." Angelica paused, listening to him walk along behind her before his long stride caught up.

"And the third?"

"Because you're just like me.


	4. Chapter 4

Just like her. And she was just like him.

That had been true at the time Angelica had stated it, but was it still true?

The Spanish pirate stood in the fabulous garden belonging to Admiral Lawrence, briefly admiring the roses and tulips but mostly watching the several windows that turned her way. She had spent a rather sleepless night, tossing and turning over her memories both current and in the past. Were they still the same? Angelica didn't know exactly why the former Commodore hadn't come back to her that one evening…but she had her suspicions. And if they were correct, why wouldn't he be married to Elizabeth, have a family...be everything he had longed for when they were together.

She carefully brushed off a drop of dew from a red rose petal, watching it drip to the ground and thinking it looked remarkably like a tear, when someone from behind her lightly grasped her arm. At once she jerked away, hugging herself tightly. "I don't want to talk to you." She muttered to the tall shadow in front of her, already knowing who it was. Not many people could sneak up on her.

"You used to like it when I managed to slip in unnoticed." James gave a faint smile, but it held a bitter sadness to it. He glanced at her, as if hoping for a reply. But she hadn't turned around and stood there, holding herself and seemingly shrinking away from him. "I think the fact you came here disagrees that you don't want to see me." Her attitude and posture told him everything really, that she was upset at him…and he wished to fix that though he doubted he could. 'You blew away your chance already.'

"I'm waiting on Jack." Angelica turned away and wandered past the line of pansies and daisies, going over to the hedges and standing in front of them instead.

James felt a slight burn inside him, one that he'd felt too many times already. But never toward her. "Why are you with him?" he demanded, not even caring that the pirates captain was probably looting his father's belongings while looking for so called "information".

"I already told you! Because I didn't have another option."

James gave her a slightly withering look, but of course the hedges were more interesting then him so she never noticed. "Angie…"

"*Don't* call me that." She snapped, flopping down on the bench and fiddling with her dress. No doubt she hated wearing it…James didn't need to know much about her to know that.

"Fine, Angelica." He stressed the name, coming over and waiting for her to retaliate. She didn't. "He'll just leave you again you know that." He softened some, standing near the bench but not daring to sit. "Don't you?"

Angelica could feel something hot pricking her eyes and burning her throat. She swallowed hard and lifted her chin, pushing it back. "I don't care anymore."

"Yes, that totally explains why you're so angry at me for leaving you in Tortuga without a note or a goodbye." James retorted sarcastically, spinning around. His hands folded behind his back, clenching hard together.

"You're just jealous I chose him instead of you." Angelica cast him a sly glance, watching as his broad shoulders tensed. "Maybe you never thought about how I felt when you ran off with Elizabeth instead of choosing to say with me."

James spun around, the look on his face a mixture of shock and hurt and…regret. "You don't know why I left."

"No, but you just confirmed my suspicions." Angelica got up, her skirts dragging on the pavement as she breezed by.

He grabbed her arm again—at this rate she'd have bruises. "I was drunk." He knew it was weak, sorry excuse….and Angelica knew it too. She wrenched away, turning around to face him for the first time.

"Apparently not enough to drown your obvious preference toward her. You went off with her on your merry way when I'd been trying for three days to stop it all." The hot tears in her eyes were almost too hot to hold back, and she tightly closed her eyes for a moment, turning her face away. And James had nothing to say, his grip on her arm slowly weakened and slid off. "I actually cared about you." She whispered to him quietly, lifting her chin again. And it was like a blow to James' chest to notice her wet cheeks.

"And you don't think I didn't care for you? That I still do?" he didn't dare try to dry her eyes, but the urge was there.

"No! Because whatever love you had for me wasn't enough to make you stay when she showed up! Want to know why I chose Jack? Because him leaving doesn't hurt half as bad as when you did."

"You didn't even try to find me and ask why I left!"

"No, but I know now and I'm glad I didn't waste my time. I bet you barely even remember anything about us! How long were we together? How many times did I have to throw out bottles of rum because it made you sick?" she shook her head at him, wiping her sleeve over her eyes. And her voice quieted from a shout to a murmur. "All that time together…was the best thing that happened to me. And somehow, amidst the puddles of rum and smashed glass and everything else, I fell in love."

James was quiet for a long moment, watching her, knowing she was crying but trying to hide it behind her dark hair. "A month and a half." He insisted gently.

"What?" she glanced up with a confused expression before it dawned on her.  
"We were together a month and a half." He smiled faintly again, but this time it wasn't sad. "You threw out every single bottle I tried to sneak into the house every day. For some reason you never liked the stuff around even though you were a pirate and drank it about once a week. I used to try and sneak downstairs in the morning, but sometimes they were too noisy and you'd catch me doing it. And you used to sing me to sleep without realizing it…because I'd go upstairs to bed and toss and turn and then I would hear you In your room singing…and fall asleep myself." He gently touched her cheek with his hand. "Remember?"  
Angelica couldn't speak, she was fingering his white cotton shirt, blinking away the moisture off her lashes. "I missed you." Her voice had a catch to it, and she let go of him much to his regret. "But I can't trust you again."

And James was forced to watch as she ran away from him again, wondering if she knew how much it broke his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think it would be best to place them here, and perhaps here."

"No no, I'd rather leave them at the current location." Admiral Lawrence waved away the figures one of his advisors placed on the spread sheet. "Unless…it would make it rather difficult in section one, would it not?"

"Yes, sir." The advisor meekly picked up his scattered figures, really wishing he could head home for tea. It was very late.

"What do you think, James?" the admiral glanced over at his son, awaiting a reply. His son had been staring at the large sheet for a long time, deep in thought—but not about naval procedures. "James!"  
he tensed some at his father's bark, blinking and turning his head away. "I think it's a good idea, father."

"What idea? Mine or Fredrick's?"

"Yours." James reached over for a lonely figurine, tapping it against the table, glad that now the Admiral had decided and the spreadsheet was getting put away. Honestly he hadn't a clue what they'd just been talking about, he was too busy thinking about—

"The pirates, sir…they were seen at the docks just this afternoon."

James straightened up, at once paying attention. "Were they caught?"

"No…unfortunately the guards were well…tricked."

"Tricked?" Lawrence was far from happy. "Tricked by pirates?! That's the second incident this week and my men haven't been able to bloody trail them for five minutes!"

"It is Jack Sparrow, Admiral….a rather famous pirate."

"I don't care who in the blazes he is. I want him and his little side kick sniffed out and hung at the gallows." Lawrence got up and lit a cigar. "I want men searching for them tomorrow, and organize a hanging with the noose man for dawn the next day." He blew out a puff of smoke, casting his son a steely glance before going upstairs.

The advisor blew out a shaky sigh once he left, gathering up his things in a messy armful. James stopped him before he could leave. "Fredrick…which dock was it they were spotted?"

"Just the one around the corner. Not too far away."

"And…where did they go after that?"

"I don't remember sorry, Mr. Norrington. It's only my job to give information and suggest things."

"It's alright, Fredrick." James got up to open the door for him, watching as the small man pottered down the steps and into the fading light. James left the house too, going to his little cottage and undoing the crisp blue coat, placing the powdered wig aside and the stockings and shiny shoes. He tugged on a pair of long boots over his breeches, snagging the pistol from the bedside table and leaving the cottage for the streets.

He'd done some rather absurd things in life—things that contradicted everything in his nature. Like letting Jack have a three days head start, giving Beckett the heart so he could get a job with the East India Company…leaving Angelica for Elizabeth after she had him thrown out to the pigs.

But this was probably the most extreme of them all. He wasn't going pirate hunting, not really…he was going to find Angelica and warn her before she got caught the next day. Because despite how good she was, Jack would dump her and run for it. And she was tiny and fragile—despite her disowning the fact—and wouldn't stand a chance on her own.

She didn't trust him, and hated him at the moment. But he was truly sorry, and he hoped by doing this he could earn her forgiveness at least.

Angelica sat curled up behind one of the massive crates of shipments ready to go out the next morning. She had her boots discarded beside her, one foot dangling in the dark water and her arms wrapped around her other knee. Occasionally she'd give a tiny splash of anger, tossing her apple core into the waves where it bobbed along with the currant. She had run away from James twice now…but she knew what had happened.

'Do you?'

She knew that he'd gotten drunk that day, and gone off to a tavern before leaving her for Elizabeth. But she didn't know why or how…or even what had happened after at except now he was in England looking for a new job. But it didn't make sense why he'd just leave her…and while she blamed it on him being selfish and obviously preferring Elizabeth Swann, she was beginning to wonder if that was really true. The James she knew, the one she'd spoken to…never would have done that.

But then perhaps he had lied.

This put her in an awful predicament, and one she didn't want. The last time she had felt like this was when she was fighting with the fact that she was falling for a naval officer. A former one at that, but even still. She constantly felt conflicted over him, part of her insisting it burned too much to be hurt by him. But yet she was drawn to being with him. She wanted back what she'd lost when he left. If only she could trust him again.

And she did trust him…a little part of her, a childish part of her still trusted him. That part of her that had hid against him after having a nightmare, wanting his reassurance and protection.

Which meant there was only one thing she could do, she had to find him and find out the rest of the story.

Getting up, she pulled on her boots again and left her hiding place, leaving the safety of the docks for the streets instead. She was halfway to Lawrence's when she spotted a figure coming toward her. Tall…broad…he stopped a moment.

"Angie? Please don't run I really need to—"

"James! I need to talk to you too." She broke into a run, but halfway there she was lifted in mid-air where she wriggled and squirmed. "Let me go! James!" a hand was cupped over her mouth.

"Shh sh pirate. Don't you worry. I'll have that chat with him for you."

Something came over her head in a whoosh and everything went black. "James? James!"

The Commodore stiffened, watching helplessly as the bag was tied tightly over her head and the handcuffs snapped on. "She's frightened!" he snapped finally, moving forward but his father nudged her out of the way.

"Yes…they aren't a tough as they make themselves out to be." Lawrence picked her back up off the ground.

"Let me talk to her. Please." James swallowed hard, wondering what his father was doing out here, how he had known…

"Go home, James. It's not worth the fight."


	6. Chapter 6

Angelica sat in the stuffy darkness, still chained, occasionally shifting some to make sure the cold wall was still behind her. She didn't know where she was or what had happened to get her here. James had been told to go home, and then there was a gunshot and something hit her head. She was bleeding, or at least…she thought she was. Handcuffed and bagged she couldn't feel or see if the red liquid trickled from her temple. She hated being restricted, unable to gauge her surroundings and find an escape. She wanted to know what had happened, where James was…where she was. The shallow breaths that came from her mouth were suffocating with the heavy bag shoved over her head and tied tightly.

On the bright side she was no longer wearing the stifling corset and had returned to her pirating clothes for the moment. Probably the only happy thing about this situation. That, and it briefly explained why she had been caught by who she assumed, to be the infamous Admiral Lawrence.

A harsh key being jutted into the lock and turning caught her attention and she scrambled back as far as she could, hitting the back of her head against the wall and wincing. A brief stream of something warm and wet trickled down the side of her face. Still bleeding alright.

"It's just me."

Angelica exhaled shakily with relief at the familiar, warm British voice. She heard him come closer and kneel down, smooth, expert fingers swiftly undid the knot around the bag before it slipped to her feet. She blinked a couple times, taking in the small, empty room and the faint light coming from underneath the door. It was like some sort of storage room….she glanced up and found James watching her, a apprehensive gaze in his eyes.

She quickly recalled the sound of a pistol being fired and panicked. Her trust issues with him were almost completely gone. "Are you alright?"

He briefly frowned, before his expression cleared. "Yes, yes I'm alright. I'm more concerned about you."

Angelica reached up her cuffed hands to feel the slice in her temple. "Someone got shot. But it wasn't you?"

James shook his head, but he reached up and ran his long fingers back through his hair and Angelica noticed he looked slightly dishevelled.

"What happened?" she murmured quietly.

"You know how I wanted to fix things so badly?" he glanced at her and she nodded. "Turns out I'm the last person you want to help you. I 've just….broken everything."

"No you haven't." Angelica reached out to him, her chained hands jingling as she turned his face back toward her. "You've never broken anything."

"The hurricane?" James reminded quietly, watching her. "Leaving you, getting a job with the East India Trading Company, coming here to run away from everything? Even if you don't think those are breaking things I know you're still angry…hurt that I left you."

Angelica was quiet for a moment. "You chose what was more important to you. You're a naval officer, I knew that it would only be a temporary thing. I'm…I'm everything you hate."

"And pirates adore naval men?" James asked sarcastically. "We both made a choice, Angelica. That none of it mattered." He paused, turning his head to gently kiss her hands that rested against his face. "And I think we've both changed because of it."

Angelica was left speechless for a minute or two, swallowing the desperate urge to bury her face in him once more. "You came to me last night. Why?"

"To warn you about my father sending men to arrest you and Jack." He sighed, glancing over at the door. "Instead he followed me and caught you. I wish I knew what his intentions were exactly…but after last night I don't think I'll be shown any mercy."

"What happened?" Angelica suddenly had a bad feeling about the gunshot, and as James hesitantly glanced back over at her she knew it. "You shot him."

"It was a flash wound, just to stop him from taking you. However it didn't work. This," he softly touched her temple wound, "Is because he dropped you."

And he blamed himself for her getting hurt, Angelica knew that much. She carefully nudged her head underneath his chin, ignoring the throbbing. "What will he do to you?"

"I don't know." James exhaled, both relaxed and tense at the same time. Having her close again calmed him some but there was a forever worry about her protection. "I suppose I will found out after he returns from the doctor."

She was quiet, an unasked question burning in the silence.

"I won't let him hang you…" James whispered, a fierce edge to his words and Angelica knew he felt the same as her. After finding each other, they weren't prepared to let go.

"Tell me everything?" she begged, lifting her head to look at him. "What happened with Elizabeth…everything till I saw you at the ball."

He softened some, but shook his head. "Soon. As soon as I can you'll hear it all."

"You…have to leave?" Angelica didn't want him to. The blackness, being alone….she didn't want him to.

"I must." James' green gaze was filled with regret. "Or you'll get in even more trouble." He bent his head down and kissed her forehead and then nose, his fingers momentarily curling into her hair. "I'll come back when I can." He started to get up but she grabbed his belt. "James." He glanced at her expectantly….as if waiting for something, hoping for something. "I'm….sorry."

"So am I." he smiled faintly, touching her cheek. And before he could get up again Angelica hooked her cuffed hands over his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. It was painful when he slipped up and locked her back up in the dark, and she finally understood what it was like for him when she kept running away.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, despite the circumstances, Angelica trusted him again. James was not one to give up easily, but this fact alone pushed him forward where he could not have gone himself. After a night where he could neither sleep, nor see Angelica for the guard positioned, he had come up with some sort of plan. A plan in which the rest of the story was unveiled to her, and she was set free. There was another ball tonight, and James would attend with his father but slip out once he had the chance and return home. Once back at his father's house he would take Angelica to the docks to a ship and let her go back to Tortuga. James was unsure…if she would want more than that. After everything he doubted if things could be restored to the previous hope—especially after she heard what had truly happened. But if she wished, if she truly wanted it, he would find a way for them to be together again.

It would be difficult, he was not a broken Commodore anymore and had high hopes of finding a better position and she was still a pirate. But he knew she had always seen him as an officer, and loved him as one. The mere thought that a pirate could fall in love with someone who could just as easily let her be hung tomorrow put a fierce passion inside him. He didn't approve of what she did, but at the same time she was different—even more so after their time together—and if she wanted to truly be free he would let her. But it would be painful to have her slip from his grasp once more.

That night at the ball, when he had seen her had been such a shock. And she hadn't denied knowing him. Everything he had tried to forget came flooding back. * **Why** * he had tried to forget her he did not know, for she was the best thing to have ever entered his life, and he didn't want her leaving ever again. But love did strange things to a man, and because he loved her so deeply he was prepared to let her go.

The ball went the same as the one before. Twinkling lights, laughter and men with their partners in fancy dresses. James knew he could snap up any of these women for a dance if he wanted to. But unlike the other officers attending, he didn't. He kept to his usual routine, taking a glass of wine and engaging in polite chatter.

"Mr. Norrington!"

He flinched at the high feminine voice behind him, positive it was that same women from the last ball that had practically harassed him. He forced a smile and turned around. It was the same one.

"I've been looking all over the place for you. Your father kindly pointed me in your direction." She fluttered long eyelashes at him taking a dainty sip from her punch. "Would you be so kind as to escort me to the dance floor?"

James decided there was no better time to leave than now. "I'd truly love to, Miss but unfortunately one of my old injures from the Port Royal fort has been acting up and I was thinking about leaving…"

She gasped, putting down her punch and coming over to grasp his arm. "Tell me all about it." She massaged him gently.

James held back a grimace. "Some other time maybe. I'm feeling rather faint actually—the cold doesn't do it much good."

"Of course of course. I'll walk you home."

James had to agree only for the sake of the story, and let her tag along while he pathetically limped back and told her different war stories which she found enthralling. When the front door finally closed he raced down the hall to where Angelica was locked up, knowing there wouldn't be much time after the flirting woman got back to the ball. He unlocked the door. "Come on, Angie."

"What's happening?" she blinked again at the bright light, getting to her feet. The blood on her temple had crusted, but oozed faintly when she stood. James swiftly offered his arm to steady her, taking her to the kitchen to deal with the wound.

"Everyone is busy at the ball, so I've set up a ship for you to take to Tortuga." He ripped up a cloth, soaked it in warm water and alcohol placed it against her temple. She didn't flinch, but the pain flickered in her eyes briefly.

"Tortuga?"

"It's the only place where you'll be safe. I'm afraid Jack's already high-tailed off God knows where." James went quiet a moment when she looked away to the far wall. Everything must be so hard for her right now. Seeing him again, Jack…being taken by Lawrence. "I'm sorry." He murmured, taking the cloth away. "All this is my fault." He turned to soak it again but what she said next made him stop, and every muscle in his broad back quiver in tension.

"You won't leave too, will you?"

The former Commodore stared into the basin, suddenly feeling the urge to snap. "Why do you even want me around? I'm no different from Sparrow to you except I'm an officer who should be hanging you instead of setting you free." He wrung out the cloth rather viciously, placing his hands on either side of the counter. "I'll only hurt you again."

"But you can choose." She murmured quietly, and he heard her come over to him, felt her tiny fingers touch his shoulder, tracing over an old bullet wound which she was lay underneath his coat. "Jack chose to leave…you can choose to stay."

James closed his eyes a moment, battling with himself. Not because he didn't want to but because he desperately did. He didn't answer, and she was so good at reading him when no one else could, that she dropped her hand.

"I'm out of your league." She whispered, and James tensed because those were words he'd heard often in society and hardly cared about. But suddenly they meant everything.

"Don't say such things." He spun around, finding her gazing at him with a wistful expression, like she'd already lost him.

"It's true." Angelica took a step away from him. "I'm a pirate. And you want to have a better job, a nice house and a family. I can't…I can't…"

He cut her off. "You can be all of that, Angelica I know you can." He stepped forward, debating if he should reach out or not.

"Listen to yourself! You say one thing then another, unable to decide what you want. But one thing is clear, I'm not the person you should be with." Angelica pushed his offered hand away, brushing past. "It will never work again."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a wishful hope, a foolish fantasy for Angelica to think that she could ever be with someone like him. If any other person had come to her with the idea she would have laughed for how ridiculous it was. But here she was, her head spinning like it was desperately trying to find a way it could possibly work. Everything from the very beginning had showed so much promise. He had understood what she was saying in a way no one else did. And she had understood him. Two lonely souls, isolated in a world with so many people because of one fact. That they actually loved someone.

But the brief time they'd had together seemed like a distant dream now, and Angelica very much wanted to go back to sleep and finish it. But you could not do that with dreams, and neither could she do that now.

The Spanish pirate stood in the doorway, ready to leave but she could feel strings holding her back and trying to pull her forward. James was behind her, if she turned around he'd be there with open arms ready to forgive her over and over again a thousand times because that's how good he was. But she did not—could not—turn around. "You understand, don't you?" she asked him softly, her Spanish accent full of emotion. He had not replied to her last comment.

James remembered first going to Port Royal on the ship with Weatherby and Elizabeth—being so confident and sure of himself, of what he believed, that he could change things for the better. And yet now after so many years he understood how little had had known then. "No." he answered, watching her, wishing she'd turn around even though he knew she wouldn't. "Truthfully, I feel as though I don't understand anything. I feel very conflicted…." He hesitated. "I think you are the first person to know me for who I really am."

Angelica bit her lip, knowing what he was referring to, flashbacks of their time together in Tortuga and here in England flickered before her eyes. He wasn't perfect like people thought he was, he wasn't a failure of a son like Lawrence believed, he wasn't a fool, a bumbling mess, a stuck up officer with no respect for anyone…

"That day when I didn't come back…was because I had gone with Elizabeth. Jack was at the tavern accepting crew mates…I signed up. A fight broke out and Elizabeth was there. She had me thrown to the pigs and then acted like she cared about me. I fell for it, too drunk with rum, too filled with bitterness about what I'd lost to care about what I was leaving behind. You." James felt stifled even recalling it all and he wanted to push it all back behind his mask because it felt easier. But wearing a mask, pretending, was not easier…and he knew that already. So he didn't hide his feelings. "I was so sick of living up to everyone's expectations, good and bad that I drank them away like you tried so hard to stop, and forgot you in the process. It was only later when I really understood what I'd done, but found it too late to change."

"You're not the only one who forgot." Angelica turned around finally, her hazel eyes glistening and James was unsure if she was going to cry or not. "But forgetting what had happened was never going to work. You were always there in the back of my mind because I was unable to let you go."

James met her gaze, knowing that it was time to stop playing around and he had to decide something. He felt a tight hold on his chest, like when he'd seen her again for the first time in so long and remembered it all. How she used to fight him over the rum he'd bring back even though she was so tiny, and how she told him everything….and he told her. And just like she understood him better than anyone else, he understood her in the same way. And like she said, to forget was impossible. So James made his choice.

"I understand you want to leave." He came forward, gently shifting his fingers through her hair. "Because this was never going to be easy. I'm so out of you league…and you're out of mine. And in a world where no one else understands what it's like to care for someone else so deeply…" he trailed off, knowing she understood. There was a look in her face, a quiver in her small frame that told him everything. "Your nature is to be free, to have no ties and I would only slow you down. But I will always come after you no matter how many times you run and no matter how much people try to hold us back. I'm going to be with you." He bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, feeling something hard inside him slowly melt as she hugged her arms around his neck tightly. And when he pulled away the tiny, fierce pirate was buried against him, clutching tightly. And James kissed her hair and her ear and whatever else he could, for even though she clung s hard he knew it was goodbye. At least for now. "I'll find a way." He murmured against her hair. "I promise."

She stepped back and he pushed back her dark hair off her pretty face. "I love you." She swallowed hard, like she wanted to cry and James half wished she would for it would make it easier for him. "Thank you."

"For what?" he frowned some.

"For choosing." She smiled faintly, pressing a tender but passionate kiss to his mouth that he'd remember for a long, long time before she pulled away a final time.

James kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see her leave. For it wasn't goodbye. He would sort out his father and a new job and find her again. He knew where she'd be.

After he heard the click of the front door and soft footsteps running off into the dark, he trailed upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been awhile…though Angelica knew at one stage she never thought she'd see him again. She was beginning to think the same now. After six months apart, the urge in her to move on from Tortuga to somewhere new was very strong. But she had to wait for him. If she moved on he'd never find her. And he would come, he was a man of his word.

At first she had woken up every day expecting him to be there in the morning. When he wasn't, she prepared her tiny house like he was coming that afternoon…and then in the evening. Late into the night she sat in complete darkness except for a single candle, only going to bed when it burnt out. But after weeks she no longer greeted the day with such enthusiasm. She spent a lot of her time at the abandoned dock behind her house, looking out to the bleak sea and listening to the faint chaos from further in on the island. They'd spent a lot of time there together…before he left. In fact a lot of the things Angelica did were because they reminded her of him. She slept upstairs where he used to, went to the docks like they used to….she almost missed having to throw out bottles of rum every day.

He would come back, she kept reminding herself, and then everything would be as it should be. Whatever…that was.

But weeks turned into months and the tall, quiet spoken Commodore didn't come. And despite having all faith in him, Angelica started to pack things away. She didn't realize what she was doing, that she was sinking into a deep cavern, and if she had she no doubt would have stopped. But unfortunately there was no way to make her see it. She'd been here before and there had been no cure. Except…from an unlikely source.

But he wasn't here anymore.

There were a lot of 'but's' in Angelica's life now.

For the first time in six months, she didn't wait for the candle to burn out before going to bed.

Something woke her up, however…and as she sat up and opened the pocket watch she kept near the bed—James at left it—she saw it was twelve at night. The taverns were still in full swing, she could distantly make them out, but that wasn't what startled her from her sleep.

And that's when she heard it again, someone was trying to open the door.

Angelica softly got out of bed, opening the chest of drawers for her pistol before creeping down the stairs. She knew better then to think that whoever it was would scurry off because the door was locked. Pirates knew how to pick locks and were very good at it. So far she'd only been bothered once or twice out here—which was one reason why she chose this house instead of some of the others further near the taverns.

When she got to the front door the handle had stopped being tried and she could hear a faint scrapping of someone fiddling with the lock. She was just wondering if she should try and shoot through the door, or go and fetch her sword when the door swung open.

"I'd rather you didn't shoot me if you would be so kind."

"James…!" She uncocked the pistol and threw it aside, wrapping her arms tightly around his tall figure and burying her face in him. She forgot that she'd showed him how to pick locks.

He lightly pressed his noble nose to the top of her head, and she felt the tension leave his body in a shudder. He had missed her…Angelica sensed it without him having to tell her. That was the thing, sometimes they didn't need to speak. Sometimes they just knew.

"Sorry about the gun." She murmured after a moment, after they'd savoured each other and felt the relief of being back together.

"I came at a bad time." He insisted dryly, nosing her head a little before letting go. "I didn't want to be noticed."

It was then that Angelica finally noticed that he wasn't wearing a uniform—or even fancy clothes. He hadn't shaved in a couple days either and a stubble graced his defined jaw. "What are you doing here?"

"It's… a long story." James answered with a lopsided grin. "Perhaps if you-"

"Tea." She knew already, going to find the kettle.

Neither of them slept that night. They settled down on the carpeted floor in front of the fire with cups of tea and James told her everything. How he had quit his job with Beckett and found a much better one—that even meant he could keep his house in Port Royal. He was to go into heavily pirated areas and sent groups of them back to be dealt with. Undercover work. And it was exactly what he was looking for. "It means I can be with you." He gazed into the flames, and Angelica didn't think she'd ever seen him so content. "No one can question it because I can say you're my prisoner no matter where we are."

"You have to leave Tortuga?" Angelica felt a stab of disappointment.

James nodded, turning back to her. "But that's just the point—you can join me. Just the two of us and whatever pirates were manage to round up. It's only for a few months and then we can come back here—or go to Port Royal till I need to set sail again."

Angelica went quiet, staring down into her half-sipped tea and James' happy expression fell. "What's the matter?" He suddenly realised that she might not like that idea. While it meant she had freedom it meant she was stuck with him. And that wasn't really freedom. Perhaps she was never the type to commit to anything.

"I just…I can't believe you're back." The voice that came from her lips sounded nothing like her. It was small, and feeble and vulnerable. "It seems like I always lose you. To Elizabeth or your father…that someone is always in the way."

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" James lightly touched her cheek, bringing her face back toward him. "We can be together now. And you don't have to share me with anyone. As long as I don't have to share you. No more Jack alright?"

Angelica smiled faintly. "Still jealous?" she murmured teasingly, nudging her head into his warm chest where his heart beat.

"Always." He whispered in her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

James was only in Tortuga for a week, and after packing the brig with a few "notorious" pirates he had to move on. The question was….was Angelica coming.

They'd talked about it but never discussed properly the answer. And as the week shorted James could tell she was wrestling with it, knowing he would expect an answer. The fact she was unsure, made him slightly weak at the knees but he refused to show it. She knew what he wanted. He only hoped this wasn't a case of her wants fighting against his.

The night before he was due to set sail, he returned to their little house with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Angie?"

He found her outside at the docks, throwing stones into the dark waves. She didn't look up as he settled down beside her, kicking off his boots to dangle his feet over the edge.

"I've made up my mind." She murmured, and James tensed.

"And?"

"I need to ask you something first."

James was too worried to look at her, and instead stared at the water which meant what he asked what that was, he didn't see the push coming until he was halfway in the water. Spluttering, he grasped the edge of the dock. "I thought you had a question!"

"You already answered it!" she gave him a devilish grin and tugged on her boots before taking off down the coast line. James hauled himself out of the water and in two leaps was chasing after her. She was fast, but he had a distinct advantage with his long legs and she knew that. Though running in saturated clothing was far from ideal. "I'm sorry I didn't catch it."

"I asked if you knew how to swim!" she called over her shoulder, her dark hair blowing back in the wind.

"I don't recall hearing you ask such a thing." James retorted dryly, giving an extra burst of speed through the shallows to catch up and tackling her to the wet sand. He was panting, but fully pleased with himself and couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. It disappeared though when she started to laugh. "What?" he glanced himself over briefly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing….it's just your shirt."

When he glanced down she kneed him and twisted out from underneath. Luckily James tripped her up before she could get to far and grabbed her more tightly. "I doubt the brig will hold this one, sir. We might need to go to more extreme measures!" he dragged her toward the shallows again. She dug her heels and tried to wriggle free but to no avail.

"Don't you dare lock me up!" she shouted, trying to pull him back.

James stifled a laugh underneath his breath, planting himself while she twisted and turned. "Perhaps if we threw her to the men to teach her a lesson." He gave her a firm yank till she was in the water and then gave her a push. She splashed into the salty waves, coughing, but her hazel eyes shining. They stared at each other for a moment, holding back the laughter.

It was dark before they returned hope, soaking wet and shivering—but very happy.

James lit the fireplace, and hung up their clothing to dry. And since her only spare clothes was the fancy dress, he loaned her one of his shirts. "We'll have to fetch you some more things to wear at our next stop." He stretched out in front of the fireplace, watching her comb her wet hair.

"I don't mind this." She raised a brow at him and James gave her a little kick with his foot.

"You're not going out like that."

"You couldn't stop me."

"Don't go there pirate." He smirked and closed his eyes.

He felt her come over and curl up against him, her head on his chest. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her, his other hand sifting through her wet hair. "You were going to tell me your choice." He reminded quietly, wondering if she could feel the tension in him.

She could, because she softly traced over his beating heart in response. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm afraid not." He murmured, opening his eyes to watch her. Perhaps their play had been goodbye…

"I'm coming with you." She sat up some and kissed his jaw. "Happy?"

"You tell me." The naval officer replied, pulling her closer to him.


	11. The End or Thereabouts

It was never going to be easy...no one ever said it was! But then, no one had experienced what they had.

Angelica surprised even herself. She never would have expected to see herself in the position she was now, able to commit to a man, and trust him. And it wasn't like he was perfect either. He was broken, just like her. But in a way…that just made everything more special—that she could be the one to constantly mend him, and patch him up every day. And she loved it.

Tomorrow marked a year since they'd met in that alley in Tortuga and so much had happened since then. Separating and meeting again plus so many wonderful stories of their times together at sea, and now they were contently in Port Royal for a while before they had to set sail again. And for once, Angelica was happy to settle in one place for a period of time—even in a place like Port Royal. She was made even more content by the look on James' face when they docked that morning. He had been so happy and relieved to come home. It wasn't ideal, his new job…but he chose it for her so they could be together. Of course they hadn't had smooth sailing throughout the whole ordeal. They'd argued, and fought, and some harsh words were exchanged. But that was all a part of it. And despite some rough times when Angelica wondered if she'd made the best decision, it had always worked out. Somehow.

She was waiting for him to come home now from his report, lying upstairs on his four-poster bed and listened for the front door to open. He'd been gone for hours—pretty much since they'd docked. Finally the front door opened and closed and she heard him drag himself upstairs.

She sat up to greet him. "How did it go?"

James didn't answer for a moment, he closed the bedroom door and kicked off his shoes in a manner unlike him.

Had something gone wrong?

"James."

He shrugged off his coat and dumped his hat on the floor before turning around. "I got a raise."

Angelica blinked, unable to take it in for a moment because of his deathly serious expression. "Then why are you so sullen looking?!"

"I'm not!" he burst into a grin, rubbing his fingers back through his hair. He was tired, and worn and beaten…but happy. "They were very pleased with my work and I just…can't believe it. I think I'm too exhausted to comprehend anything." He finished getting ready for bed, and Angelica let him explain the rest, biting her tongue because she had something really exciting to tell him. It took him awhile to notice. Only after he had blown out all but two candles and crawled into bed did he spot her expression. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"What surprise?" he asked suspiciously, propping himself up.

"For tomorrow." She rolled over smiling into the pillow.  
"Angelica!" he wriggled over and kissed her cheek, rubbing her gently. "Tell me."

"You have to wait." She pushed his shoulder rather pathetically.

James gave her a rather withering look, obviously not happy. "Is it that horrid?"

"No!" Angelica half turned to look at him. "It's a good one."

He lowered his head, pressing several tender kisses to her mouth. "Then tell me now."

"Alright." Angelica paused a moment, meeting his bright green, curious and anxious gaze and feeling for the first time…nervous about it. What if he wasn't as pleased as she thought he'd be? She traced her fingers over his jaw, close enough she could feel his slightly shaky breath on her forehead as he waited expectantly. "We're going to have a baby." She whispered finally, so soft it was a wonder James ever heard her.

But he did. Every thick muscle in him tensed before he curled his arms tightly around her and pulled her close. His face pressed into her hair and Angelica felt what she thought was almost a sob catch in his throat. "A baby?"

"Mhm." She twisted her fingers in his shirt, feeling something hot burn in her eyes.

She felt him swallowed hard and clutch her tightly. "Our baby." He murmured under his breath, kissing her head.

"Yes." She sniffed and bit her lip, feeling something wet trickle down her nose. She tightly closed her eyes, wondering just how she could be so lucky. He'd be a wonderful father. And for the rest of the night she thought about that, as James held her close and refused to let go. How…just how did she end up with him? Was it just fate that put them together or was it something more?

Was it that feeling that she got waking up beside him in the morning, or after they'd fought and made up with tears and hugs? What was that feeling anyway…that indescribable emotion that tugged her every which way. She felt it now, she felt it when James had been choked up over the idea of being a father. She had felt it when he didn't return that night. She had felt it seeing him again at the ball after so long…and when he had refound her in Tortuga.

And then it came to her in one, single word.

Love.


End file.
